A Stroke Closer, Than Before
by raven716
Summary: 15 teams have been gathered to compete in the Junior World Aquatics Championship. From all around. Everyone's come to due their very best. Wanting to win. Some through hard work. Others at any cost. Along the way, many things can happen in the sport of swimming. One thing is for sure, others learn find the truth. And become free.


Poseidon's Trident, this years Junior World Swimming Championship. By the FINA or Fédération Internationale De Natation or for better understand, International Swimming Federation. The international federation recognized by **International Olympic Committee,** for administering international competition in Aquatics. And this year they administrated the Junior World Swimming Championship, where the fifteen teams chosen to compete in a World Championship. Normally it would be held in just one place, but this time the federation decided on something different, they choose several other locations. Kind of an event really, for the teams to compete at. Iwatobi, Japan. Barcelona, Spain. Rome, Italy. New York City, USA. Just to name a few. Where the places they had picked. Everything was already paid for, the traveling. Rooming. Everything. All that was needed where the teams.

The first place where it would start and the opening ceremony: Shanghai, China.

All teams arrived at **Shanghai Pudong International Airport** **,** right on time. Well some came a few minutes after others. Which was alright, not all the teams came from the same country. Making the pick really diverse. The teams dressed in their colors and garb. Zipped up full jacket with matching swimming pants. All teams on the terminal look around, then at each other each one trying to sum up the other teams skills. The competitive spirit sparked within each of them, eager to get this Championship started.

The last team to arrive, came from America. USA. New York City. Their team was all females the one in the front leading the team. A single female, she had to be seventeen with short orange hair in a small pony tail. Wearing her teams sweat suit, dark navy blue with white patriotic stars. With the U.S.A. in white big letters across the back. Telling everyone what country they held from. Her name, April O'Neil. Co-Team Captain of the USA team. Behind her the rest of her team. On her left walking looking a year older, with extreme confidence and rebellious look, short black hair that is blonde in the back, styled in a angled bob and long ear-tails. Chewing on gum. Almond shape amber eyes that eyed everyone. She stood just about a few inches over April. Karai Hamato. On April's right, with a sort of Gothic appearance, her age the same as April's yet looking rather studious. Black hair with purple streaks cut short, wearing dark bracelets. Red oval shaped glasses. She was slightly shorter than April by just half an inch. She pushes the rim of her glasses back. Her green eyes summing up the others. Irma. Behind April and Karai, walking with a bubbly yet absent demeanor. The tallest of the girls. And closest to Karai in age. One thing was sure, she wore a lot of mascara. Her long blonde hair in a high ponytail. A cheerful charming smile on, took away from round slightly gap teeth. But it was hard to see. She waved to everyone, her brown eyes saying hi. Renet. Behind April and Irma, with a tough and rough look, with a protruding frown, standing between Karai and April's height. Her dark chestnut hair, braided. Her sharp hard dark blue eyes looking straight ahead. Warning others not to mess with her. Her stride was more heavy than the others, and it was easy to see she was most muscular of them. Mona Lisa. With Renet having the curves. Irma the smallest frame. Karai, the slimiest and athletic. April's size moderate but defined. These five made up the female portion of the team.

Walking behind them, the rest of their team. The guys. Leonardo Hamato, the eldest of his three brothers. A handsome looking young man or pretty boy. A calm and relaxed look. Yet focused. Standing 6'0, his blue hair nicely kept. Co-Team Captain, he shared with April. Blue eyes clear as pool water, one glance could melt any heart. A firm and slim built, his jacket slightly zipped down to show his well toned body. Which caught a certain someone's attention on another team. Standing next to him on his right, the second eldest of the brothers. Raphael Hamato, his built was more muscle and stock than his brother. The hard scowl and irritated look in his light green eyes, a scar could be seen on his cheek. Wild short red hair. The complete opposite of Leo. Groaning at the competition. On Leo's other side, the second to youngest, and tallest of his brothers. Donatello Hamato. A slender frame compared to his brothers, but still with well defined muscular body. His shaggy brown hair fell just bit in front of his eyes. Looking more nervous out all the team members. His brown eyes calculating possibilities that could happen. Assuming which member from the other teams would be the strongest. The last of the brother's with a more carefree demeanor than his brother's. His arm slung around Raphael. Looking the other teams wink at them with a winning smile. The shortest of his brother's standing 5'10. Jacket fully unzipped showing off his defined body. His baby blue eyes open with thrill and pumped up with joy. His honey blonde hair matching his personality. Michelangelo Hamato. Yes. All four brothers where the younger brothers of Karai. The last one on the team, standing Donnie, no relation with the brothers, just a really close friend of them but best friend of Raphael. A cocky and delinquent look, wearing a black bandanna with skulls. Over his dark messy black hair. A wide grin spread across his lips. His dark brown eyes challenging the others. Ready to put them in their place. Scuffing arrogantly at the other teams.

"Dudes!"Mikey said excited."We're in China. BROS! USA!"

His out burst brought attention to their team, which Leo hushes him. "Mikey. Quiet. Honestly, you would think a 14 hour flight would have tired you out."

"Leo, nothing tires out Mikey."Donnie reminds his brother.

"I know."Leo groans."There's a lot of teams here."He looks around at the other teams."We should keep our guard up."

"Downer much?"Karai quips at her brother. Snickering."Honestly, Leo relax."

Leo frowns at his sister, about to rebuttal."Hey, April I don't see May anywhere."Donnie looks around."I thought she was supp-"

"Dudes!"Mikey cuts off his brother, pointing straight ahead. All eyes look in the direction of the American boy pointed.

There stood a lone well dressed man, awaiting the teams holding up a sign. Spotting the teams, he ushers them to follow him.

* * *

"Okay. Okay."you tell yourself, trying to control your bouncing nerves. Pressing the clipboard upon your chest tightly.

You where just so nervous and hadn't even started yet. Well, it would soon, the teams haven't arrived just yet so you there was in sense some time. Scratch that looking at your watch, they should have landed by now. Actually they did, from the text you had received from Donnie telling you they had. A mixer of excitement and nervousness was just so exhilarating. One you where able to accompany your sister on this event. Second, well it would just fun to travel.

"Calm down. Calm down, I can totally do this!"you pump yourself up. Putting on your most determine face ever. To jump at the sudden knock on the door. Nearly yelping you calm back down. And go to open it."The teams have just arrived."One of the associates tells you.

"Yes. Thank you."you quickly leave the bathroom, grab your pad and do a double check in the mirror making sure you look presentable. Adjusting yourself just a bit. Smiling quick you leave to greet the teams.

Slowly luxury black charter buses pull up to the entrance of a Grand Hotel. The double attached buildings themselves seem to reach up to the sky. The dark looking windows gave it a rather sort of fancy class, or could just be how everyone was looking at it. Each team exits, and proceed through the double doors held open for them. The workers greet them respectfully. Following the signs that took them a Grand Ball room, set up with tables for each team to sit.

Entering into a large Grand Ball, decorated rather nicely. Circle tables for each team, with signs for each team. Everyone was in awe and takes their seat. Teams sitting one another, waiting for what was to tome next.

Mikey being friendly began to jump from table to table trying to introduce himself. Annoying his brothers more so than his teammates. Karai couldn't help but find it entertaining. Donnie had to go and get his brother, and force him to sit. The other teams looked at Mikey like he was crazy.

"Dudes. This is going to be wicked awesome."Mikey tells them, kicking his feet up."Everyone here is so nice. Though I can't wait to see everyone else's skills. But we all know, I have the best."He gloats to himself.

Earning a smack from Raph."Shut up."

"There sure is a great deal of competition."Irma looks around nervous. April places a hand on her to ease her.

"You'll do just fine."She assures her."We all will. This just nothing but a regular competition."

"Except the fact that is it a World Tournament."Donnie said, being the damper."Meaning we do have to give it our all. All the teams here, are the best of the best. So real-"

Raph flicks him in the forehead."Can you shut up. You're seriously pulling a Mikey." Mona Lisa couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Don't listen to Donnie."Casey tells Irma, trying to cheer her up."He's just nervous like always. We got this. Like Mikey said. USA!"He hollers.

Earning a few stares and looks from other teams. Two in particular. Two teams from Japan. From two separate High Schools.

"Geez. Couldn't they be any louder?"

"Aw, be nice Rei."Nagisa tells his glass wearing friend and teammate."Their just super pumped up. I mean who wouldn't be? Look at everyone here. Wow, who would have thought there where so many other good swimmers. This is going to be so much fun."

"Well, you're just always in high spirits."Rei remarks."Though you are right. There are some pretty good amount of swimmers here."He pushes up this red rimmed glasses."I mean, I must say. I was rather surprise we where actually a thought."

"Aww. That's just wrong."Nagisa cries to him."We're plenty good. To be on the same level as everyone here. Right Gou?"

He turns to the petite girl, with long burgundy hair. Which she kept tied back in a ponytail. Her red eyes where scanning the room, until her eyes stop upon a member of a different team. Her eyes lingered on them, not really paying attention to Nagisa. Until someone tapped her. "Hm?" She quickly snaps out of it."What is it?"

Her team, looks at her rather puzzled. This wasn't like her to space out like this. She would be going over how their strategy should be and over their time. But she hadn't, since actually the airport. They of course thought she was in deep thought. But it was clear it was something else. The way the team looked at her made her rather uncomfortable and flustered.

"What?!"she snaps.

About two tables over, with Japan's other swim team. A pair of red look over at the four member swim team. The smallest of all the teams here. It was rather sad to those outside who didn't know them like they did. They were not one to be taken lightly. Happy they too where extended the invite for such an event. Knowing each of them was pumped up in their own way. Moving their eyes away to scan quickly over the room, all the other teams seem to be passing the time talking. Or like a few others wondering what going on and when it would start. A couple got up to get some of the food on the side of the wall.

Yawning, showing their shark-like teeth. Board really. Not to mention jet lagged. The sooner this event could start or better yet the introductions, the soon sleep could come. Just as that thought passed through, they got their wish. The lights dimmed, catching everyone's attention. All eyes looked towards the giant projection screen that begin to come down.

Mummers started. Confused and uncertain on what was going on. The lights dimmed, next thing the video started. Six faces appeared, three women and three men. All dressed very professionally. And some in their 40's. In sync they greet everyone.

"Welcome, Swim teams. To the Junior World Championship."One of the men, with slick black hair address them. He had rather kind deep brown eyes, despite the wrinkles in the corner."My name is John Pierre. I am one of the heads of the committee, who have brought together this event. It is good to see that all of you have checked in and have made here safely. I do hope your flight was enjoyable. For the remainder of this lovely event, you will be riding first class and the best of everything. No expenses spared. Room and board, as well food has been paid for in advance. Now then, it is time to get down to business. I am sure all of you are aware of this Championship consist of. I would like to inform you of a few things."

John looks to his left, to a woman with near graying brown hair and deep green eyes. That where serious and focused. She seem the same age as John."Yes. Thank you, John. Hello athletes. My name is Caroline Knox. All teams will have excess to the state of the art equipment. There are ten spots where the events and tournaments will be taking place..."

Over at the USA table, Mikey who could care less about what was being said. Gets up and heads to the food table, to stuff his face. At the same time Nagasi decides to get up and do just the same thing. Along with Momotarou. All three of them being to pile whatever it was their hands grabbed.

"This is so boring."Momotarou complains a bit. Stuffing his mouth with some grapes. Nothing that was being said really mattered to him, even though he knew it should.

Outside the Grand Ball Room, behind a secret door, you stood there awaiting for the cue. You along a few others. Dressed in a lovely Chinese dress, a cheongsam. It was actually mandatory, well in a manner of speaking. You tug on short dress. Just a bit, nervous. That was all. You where nervous, the way you kept your nervous down was reminding yourself, this was all for your sister and everyone else. This way you could support them anyway possible. Your sister meant that much to you. So did your friends. Listening to the board still talking, about 45 minutes passed, it would soon be your time.

Your heart was beating rapidly against your ribcage, breathing started to become tight. But, you manage to exhale. Thinking about April, your sister.

"That's our cue."Someone says.

Right then the doors open and before you it, the others walked through. It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening. Realizing this, you yelp clutching the clipboard to your chest and rush out.

Back in the Grand room the board committee finished. Now it was time for the teams to meet their Escort or Liaison. Another fancy way of just saying secretary. Who would be accompanying them, helping them with what they need, keep track of meets, flights, everything really. Three teams would be assign one liaison. Making a total of five. Each liaison received information upon their teams. The team of liaisons was made up of two males and three females. Well make that two, only two of the three female liaisons could be seen, with their team. One was missing for the last three teams.

USA, Samezuka Academy, and Iwatobi High.

Neither team had their liaison, leaving them standing there waiting. All three teams where didn't sit far away from the other, which made it clear all of them had the same liaison. All eyes look around for any sign of their liaison.

"I wonder where they could be?"Nagasi ponders looking around."Everyone else has their own. Where could our's be?"

"Great. We have a late liaison."Rei groans, rather annoyed. Pushing up the rim of his glasses. He then turns towards the USA team."And it seems we are paired with, USA. As well Samezuka."

Makoto who remained calm, looks at the USA team."I don't see the harm in that. They seem like a nice bunch."

The second he said that, Karai who noticed him looked gives him a rather intimidating look. Scaring him, which she took pleasure in."I'm sure."Rei said. Sighing.

April who was scanning the teams and their liaisons, it would seem she was focused on , she was really concerned about something else. Looking for someone else. A person who should have been here by now.

"Where are you?"she whispers to herself. Trying not to be frantic. But, her older sister instincts got the best of her. Having enough she gets ready to go and search when, she hears the sweet and cheerful voice of her younger sister.

"Please. Excuse me. Oh, I apologize."

Looking in her direction, April sees a hand jumping up and down waving."I'm here! I'm here!"

All three teams hear the voice and by squinting their eyes, see the flagging hand. Waving wildly. Flagging them down.

"What in the world-?"Rei was rather shocked and puzzled.

"Hey, that must be our Liaison."Nagisa states. And begins to wave back to them. With a friend smile.

"About time."Momotarou complains with a piece of a roll hanging out of his mouth. Like the rest, he kept his eyes straight ahead towards the hand, waiting for the liaison. Like a few others he was rather irritated by their lateness. That is until he saw who it was that came into view.

His eyes widen at the sight of them, the same feeling he felt when he saw Rin's sister overcame him. Stun and hocked by their appearance. He nearly shirk, he nearly had to contain himself. But couldn't. It was just too much, that he throws up his plate and rushes to them with over bonding joy and affection.

"Hello! My name is Momotarou Mikoshiba!"he hollers introducing himself. Rushing to the liaison."I love stag beetles. An-"

Before he could even make contact with the Liaison, a hand quickly grabs hold of his collar and throws him back."Seriously?"Rin groans, his eyes shut, annoyed by his teammates behavior.

Everyone sees who their Liaison was, a teen girl at least 16, dressed in a short white cheongsem, with deep magenta edges and design. Matching magenta flats. Smooth bronze, long thick, yet soft wavy hair which she wore half of it in a bun and the rest of it loose, her some of bangs sweep to the left nicely framing her face. Golden-yellow bright, friendly and warm eyes. Radiating with happiness. Her size was rather petite, Gou stood at least a good inch taller than her. Despite her height, it was clear her figure seem more for her age. Yet still cute and adorable. Some would say she seem rather perky, with the smile she had on.

"Sweet!"Mikey said."We get May!"

Seeing her sister, April became relieved."Good."

"She's rather short."A member of Samezuka said.

Rei agreed with their comment."I'll say."

"Aw, give her a chance."Makato tells him."I like her size."

"Yeah!"Nagisa berates Rei."Be nice."

After you snapped of whatever you where in, you had to hurry up and find your teams. When you found out that you had USA, you couldn't be happier. Being with your sister was what you wanted. Lucky was on your side. The other two teams, you where happy to meet. After getting through the other teams, you made your way to the last three remaining. Your eyes spot April and the team, you waved to them. When you became more in view you saw the other two teams. Both from Japan. Iwatobi and Samezuka. All males, unlike USA, which was co-ed. Well, Iwatobi had one female, actually two a older woman with short wavy brown hair. She had a kind and calm face. Dressed rather modestly.

Other then that, their teams really where just males. Rather tall ones. It seem slightly intimidating. But it was okay. Seeing new faces would mean you couldn't wait to meet them. Putting on your best smile, opening your mouth you greet and welcome them. Stopping in the middle.

"Hello and welcome."you tell them."It is truly a pleasure to meet you. All of you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is May O'Neil. And I will be your liaison."


End file.
